Wizard Naru
by Frostfire613
Summary: FemNaru! Fleeing after being chased out of Konoha, Naru stumbles upon the lost Whirlpool country, the land of Wizards. Under her ancestor's guidance, she trains to be the greatest witch of her family. FemNaru/Itachi Slight Harry Potter crossover


_A/N: I came up with this after reading a few Harry Potter/Naruto Crossovers. So yeah...my sister 'Foresthunter' said it would probably be a popular one, so I just posted it. Review Please! No Flames!_

* * *

**Prologue**

I was running for days. From where you ask? The hell hole I call Konoha. They beat me almost all the time. I was so close to death once that I met the Kyuubi, who was actually quite nice in my opinion, though he had to get some rest and sleep. He healed me back up and after one more beating. I just ran. I will have to go back there one day, I know that, but for now I'm running.

I stopped running once I ended up in the lost lands of the whirlpool country. I heard about this from the old man once, how my mom was from the whirlpool. Konoha nin tried to find this place many times, but they always failed. What made me so different? Was it because my mother was from here and I had her blood running through my veins? I don't know but I hoped to find out. So what did I do next? Explore of course.

* * *

**Chapter #1 – Ghosts and Libraries**

* * *

Naru wandered around the large country, until she found a very large house. More like mansion. There was a nameplate on the door and she dusted it off, to her surprise it said 'UZUMAKI'. That meant that it was her house. She opened the door and walked inside, it was pretty dusty.

She kept exploring the house until she found the library, and what a wonderful library it was. It was much bigger than the ones she saw in Konoha, and it was completely filled with books. It was then she saw a beautiful goblet right in the middle of the room, there was fire still burning inside. The fire was a deep blue. She walked up to the cup and touched the large ruby on the front, but retracted her hand when the ruby started to glow.

The ruby grew brighter and brighter until 13 ghosts came out of the goblet.

"W-Who're you?" Naru asked nervously.

"Better question, who are you?" one of the ghosts asked.

"I-I'm Uzumaki Artemis Athena Naru." Naru answered.

"Aha! The last of the Uzumaki clan? We finally meet!" The ghost smiled and the rest started to cheer. "We are the ghosts of your ancestors who were kept in that goblet to teach future generations."

Naru nodded along.

"You my dear are the last of our clan. The wizard clan. We were famous for our magical abilities. Now that you are the sole heir, we must make you our finest member!" The ghost declared and the rest agreed.

"W-Wizards?" Naru asked.

"Yes, wizards. We cannot use ninjutsu and genjutsu however since our chakra is split into two at birth. Mana and Ki. Mana gives us our ability to do anything a ninja cannot and Ki is used for Ki blasts and taijutsu. Understand?" The ghost asked.

Naru nodded, a little sad that she wouldn't be able to use ninjutsu but none the less happy.

"We shall all teach you for one hour each every day. That 13 hours of training a day. There will be no complaining, no whining, and no giving up you understand?" The ghost asked.

Naru again nodded with determination in her eyes.

"I am Nanako, I will teach you all about Charms."

"I'm Shirai, I'll teach you everything I can about transfiguration."

"Ryna, I will teach Defence against the dark arts and Dark arts."

"Tetsu, I'm teaching Care for Magical creatures."

"I'm Mariko, I will teach you the art of Potions."

"Aoi, I will teach you Herbalogy."

"I'm Takeru, I will teach you Arithmancy and Occlumency."

"Seimei here, I'm teaching you Ancient Runes and Legilimency."

"Takana, a pleasure to meet you. I'm teaching Medical Studies."

"I'm Hikari, I will teach you Divinations and Astronomy."

"I'm Reika, I'm teaching you History."

"Hi, I'm Shigeru. I'm teaching you all about Magical Seals, Magical Wards and Curse Breaking."

"And I'm Renge, I will teach you Taijutsu, Broom Flying, Magic Flying, and Ki Control."

"Now that we have introduced ourselves, you will need a wand. Please go follow me and we will get you one." Nanako said and Naru followed.

The ghost had led her to a small room with 2 shelves. 1 with the empty wands and 1 with the wand cores. The ghost waved her hand and the dust in the room disappeared.

"Now Naru, I want you to stand right here in the middle of this room alright?"

Naru did as told and stood in the middle of the room.

With another wave of Nanako's hand, a bunch of empty wands of all kinds laid before Naru along with the magical cores.

"Okay, the first this is to get the empty wand, but it cannot but just any wood. The wood as to react best with your magic. All I want you to do is put some magic into your hand and scan your hand over the selection of empty wands. If the wand wood is right for you, then it will fly to your hand. Now then, let's start."

Naru did as told and focused her magic into her hand and slowly scanned her hand above each empty wand for a brief moment. Until one finally flew into her hand. It was black with streaks of crystal imbedded in the wood.

"Oh my, a crystal berry tree wand. 13 1/2 inches. I haven't seen someone use this kind of wood in ages. Made for those with exceptionally large capacities of magical power. I see we can expect great things from you Naru." Nanako smiled and Naru grinned.

Nanako waved her hand and the empty wands we put back into the shelf to collect dust once again, now the cores stood before Naru.

"All you have to do is sent magic through your empty wand and tap each core once. After a few moments, the one fits best for you will be absorbed into your wand."

Naru did as told and sent magic through her empty wand and tapped each core once. After a few moments, 3 of them glowed and was absorbed into her wand. Naru felt a rush of power and warmth fill her.

"Oh dear, 3 cores? The most we ever recorded was 2. Thestral tail hair, a Phoenix feather, and a Basilisk fang? What an odd combination. None the less it is a very powerful wand, I daresay more powerful than the famed Elder wand, whose the core is Thestral tail hair and made from Elder wood." Nanako said, sounding delighted and waved her hand to put the cores back in place.

"Now give me your wand for just a moment." Nanako said and Naru did as told. The Wand floated from her hands and Nanako mumbled under her breath a long incantation. After she was finished, the wand floated back to Naru.

"I put several charms on your wand so it won't break and it cannot be separated from you." Nanako smiled. "Now then, I will show you to your room and you will take a bath, change into new clothes, and go to sleep. You have long days ahead of you young one."

Naru nodded and followed the ghost. After she cleaned herself and changed into new clothes, she fell down on her new bed. 'I can't wait for tomorrow!' Naru thought before the little 5 year old drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter # 3 – Wizard Training and Theodore**

* * *

Naru woke up at 6:00am sharp and got out of bed. She brushed her teeth, changed, and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. To her surprise breakfast was already served, by a guy in a blue suit.

"Who're you?" Naru asked.

The man in question turned to her and smiled brightly. Naru blushed because he was very handsome. He had pale skin, slightly gelled and combed silver hair that reached the middle of the back of his neck, and bright yellow eyes. From Naru's point of view he looked very fit and strong, yet lean at the same time.

"Ah! You must be my master! Naru! I finally get to meet you at last! I'm Theodore. My family has been working for yours for generations." Theodore smiled. "But you may call me Theo. My elder sisters had served your mother and grandmother, now it is my turn to serve you. It is my job to follow your _every_ command." (No Slash In this fic)

Naru nodded, though a tiny bit confused. (He looks just like Theodore from P3P). Theo suspected that she was too young for that. He chuckled at how cute his master was. 'She will become a very beautiful woman. Being part Veela will help.' Theo thought.

"Now then, you should eat a big breakfast and your ancestors will start you lessons." Theo said and Naru nodded. She sat at the table and dug into her pancakes.

After she was finished, she bid goodbye to Theo who gave her a kiss on the cheek before she headed for the library.

Nanako was already there waiting for her and her lessons began. She of course started with the beginners stuff before moving on to the next. Every lesson was interesting, even history. The ghosts praised her and she found herself working hard to please them, mastering everything they threw at her within her lesson or on her own time. A true prodigy she was. The ghosts felt pride and so did Theodore.

* * *

**Chapter # 4 – Meeting the Weasel**

* * *

It's been 4 years since she started her training, now she was 9. She found out after a year that if one of the ghost deemed her trained enough in a subject, them they would go back into the cup. Reika who taught History went back into the cup along with Hikaru who taught Astronomy and Divination. Takeru who taught Arithmancy and Seimei who taught Ancient Runes had disappeared along with Tetsu who taught care for magical creatures and Takana who taught medical magic. Aoi who taught Herbalogy disappeared just the other day. That meant she only had 6 teachers left and she used her extra time to practice wandless magic and what her teachers taught.

Theodore was awfully clingy, not that she minded. He often like to sit her on his lap while she studied the hundreds of books in her families library. He liked to cuddle a lot and he often slept in her bed. He also liked to escort Naru everywhere on the whirlpool grounds.

Since Naru was the last known wizard in the whirlpool, it meant that the land was hers and hers alone. Her family was at the top of the chain, being the royal wizard family made her the wizard princess. Her family owned 7 basilisks, 7 cockatrices, a herd of Unicorn, a herd of Occamy, a herd of Hippogriffs, a herd of Griffins, an aviary of Owls, an aviary of Phoenixes, a nest of Acromantulas, a herd of Thestrals, a herd of Pegasi, a herd of Chocobos, and much more. Even a nest of Dragons. Apparently her family were real animal lovers, much to Naru's delight. She loved riding the Unicorns, the Hippogriffs, and the Chocobos. She also loved to spend time with the griffins and the thestrals.

She had also discovered the currency of the whirlpool. The whirlpool was definitely a rich country and still is. The country was completely filled with natural resources that was left untouched for years.

The currency was galleons, sickles, and knuts. A Galleon was made from high quality gold and in every Galleon there was 17 Sickles. Sickles were made from high quality silver and there was 29 knuts in every sickle. Knuts were made from high quality bronze. Though bronze isn't as valuable as gold and silver, good quality bronze can sell for a good price on the market. Naru could be the wealthiest person in all of the elemental countries because of her family fortune but money wasn't a very big thing to her. She only used it to buy the necessities.

The size of her family vaults were enormous. Piles and piles of jewellery of all kinds piled in one corner, beautifully cut gems in another corner, gold bars at the far side, gold boats (Chinese gold bars) at another side. The middle was completely covered with tons of heaps of Galleons, beside it were heaps of sickles and small piles of knuts. In the far end of her vaults were family heirlooms, such as the famed Philosophers Stone, but it was carefully warded with many protection charms and such, it was also held in a glass case. You could barely walk without tripping over something of high value. Naru had many times tripped over the smaller piles of Galleons while she was exploring the vault. She had discovered a room connecting to the vault, the door was hidden by a heap of galleons so she had to use a spell to move the heap elsewhere. Inside the room were piles and piles of silver-white looking coins. She found out that they were platinum coins. The platinum coins had a phoenix symbol. Apparently there was 2 Galleons in every platinum coin. Theodore had told her that they had stopped using those specific coins because they weren't really needed, so the family had stored it in a separated room. After Naru had left, she had re-hidden the door with a heap of galleons. Naru had only took a small pouch of sickles and knuts to do her shopping.

That's what Naru was about to do right now. Theodore wanted to do it but Naru had ordered him to feed the herds of animals. He sighed but did as he was told. Naru was running to nearest town out of her country to get supplies. Theodore had given her a list of the things they needed. It was just the simple groceries and soaps, nothing special.

* * *

After the small trip, she was carrying a large paper bag full of groceries. Though the elemental countries' currency was ryo, giving a store owner bronze, silver, and gold coins did just as well. But she mostly used the knuts and sickles, barely galleons. One the way back and near the magic barrier that was meant to steer away intruders without wizard blood was a man. An injured man. Naru ran up to him and put her things onto the ground.

The man had a black cloak with red clouds, he had raven hair with a slashed Konoha headband. For some reason this man was familiar to Naru but she couldn't place it. The man in question had cuts all over his body and was barely conscious. Naru sighed. She picked up her bags and with a small wave of her hand, the man floated above the ground and Naru walked back home with the man floating right behind her.

After she got home, she called Theo. "Theodore! I'm back!"

Not a moment later Theodore had walked into the room. "Take this to the kitchen, I'll get our injured guest to clean up."

Theodore nodded and did as told. Naru floated the man into one of her guest beds gently. She took off his clothes and set them aside. She removed everything except his boxers.

She took out her wand and traced them over his wounds, she muttered a few incantations and the wounds started to heal without a scar. She did this with every cut until they were all healed. It was only then the man woke up, he widened his eyes and sat up immediately and pulled a kunai knife out of who knows where and glared at Naru with his Sharingan eyes.

"Umm…I just finished healing your wounds…" Naru said slowly, ready to hex the man into oblivion if he tried anything.

The man took a good look at her and softened his gaze and put the kunai down, though his sharingan still blazed. He was in a slight trance because of her Veela blood until he snapped himself out of it.

"Now then, sit here while I get some healing potions." Naru said and she left the room.

The man looked around, it was just an ordinary bedroom. Only a few minutes later that Naru came back in with a tray of small vials.

"Okay, here's a potion for your aches." Naru said and gave the man a small vial.

The man took it warily but drank it none the less, his eyes widened in surprise when the aches did indeed start to go away. Naru set the tray aside and sat down on the bed.

"So, what's your name? Mine is Uzumaki Naru. You're in my whirlpool country after I found you injured and barely conscious." Naru said.

The man's eyes widened in surprise.

"Uchiha Itachi." Itachi said.

"Itachi? Where have I…." Naru wondered until a few memory flashes went through her head. All of them of a masked boy protecting her from villagers. "Wait a second…you're Anbu Weasel!"

Itachi looked somewhat shocked but nodded.

"What are you doing here though?" Naru asked. "You're Konoha headband was slashed so I'm assuming that something happened?"

"I killed my clan except for my brother." He said.

"Why?" Naru cocked her head to the side.

"For power." He answered. "To test my capacity."

Naru stared at him for a few moments. That is until she broke the silence. "That's not it. You don't look like someone who'd kill for that reason."

Itachi looked at her with mild surprise. "Looks can be deceiving." He said.

"Your eyes says it all. Its filled with sadness." Naru said finally.

Itachi widened his eyes. They sat there for about 5 minutes before Itachi broke the silence this time. "They were going to take over Konoha, and I was ordered to kill them to prevent it. I was branded a traitor right after. The only person I left alive was my little brother, whom I gave the purpose of killing me."

"You must love him a lot." Naru said.

Itachi nodded.

"But he will be driven down the road of hatred." Naru said and Itachi looked at her. She read on his face that that definitely wasn't part of his plan, she suspected for Itachi to give his little brother a purpose to grow strong but had the wrong means of doing it. "He will be consumed by revenge unless someone pulls him out. That someone has to be you."

"He won't listen." Itachi said, shaking his head.

"Then make him listen, make him hear your voice." Naru said.

Itachi gave no reply so Naru assumed that they were done on the subject.

"Now go and take a shower." Naru said before leaving.

Itachi stared after the door even after she left, thinking on how odd she was. After Itachi took his shower, he saw that his clothes were already clean, much to his surprise. He slipped it on and walked around, he was exploring until he found Naru in the potions laboratory. She then turned around with mild surprise and smiled at him. Itachi felt a warm feeling in his chest but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Okay then, I need you to sit over on this chair." Naru said, pushing a chair towards him. He did as told then looked at her.

"Is there anything else wrong with your body? Aches? Hearing? Blindness?" She asked.

"I have trouble seeing because of my sharingan." Itachi said.

Naru nodded and took out a small clear vial and an eye dropper. The vial was labelled 'Phoenix tears'. Itachi frowned, he's never seen a phoenix nor has he heard of any in existence.

"Okay, I need you to open your eyes wide so I can drop a single drop of this into each eye." Naru instructed. Itachi sighed but did as told. Naru carefully extracted a small amount of phoenix tears from the vial and expertly dropped a single drop in each eye. Itachi started to blink out of instinct and wiped away the excess with his cloak. He kept blinking for a few seconds, his eyes were still blurry at first until his eyesight got clearer and clearer with every moment passing. After the process was done his vision was back to being 20/20, actually it was better than 20/20. Itachi looked around, surprised to see that he had perfect vision once again.

"How…?" Itachi asked.

"Phoenix tears are known to have healing powers, being the greatest for wounds, and poisons. Phoenix tears can heal just about anything except for old age of course." Naru grinned.

"Phoenixes don't exist" Itachi said.

"They do." Naru said, then whistled. A burst of flame popped out of nowhere and an elegant black phoenix with bright blue eyes and a few red and white streaks in his feathers landed on Naru's shoulder. "This is Shinya, one of my many Phoenixes. He is my Phoenix familiar."

Shinya trilled happily.

Itachi stared at it with surprise.

"You'll find that in my country that there are many creatures that are mythical in your countries." Naru said.

"How?" Itachi asked.

"My country was a country full of wizards, but they have all died off in war. I'm the last wizard left. So this country is now mine. There is a special magical barrier that misdirects anyone who comes near, and they won't even notice. Only those with wizard blood can come here." Naru explained. "But the thing about wizards is that I can never use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu ever."

Itachi nodded.

"But I can do many things a ninja cannot." Naru grinned.

Itachi raised a brow.

"Get off that chair and I'll show you." Naru said and Itachi did so. Naru walked to the chair and took out her wand, she tapped the chair and the chair turned into a piglet. "Like that."

Itachi widened his eyes.

Naru tapped the piglet and it turned back into a chair. "So I guess it's a good trade, though I can still use water and fire attacks, possibly lightning. Any other element is impossible to learn." She shrugged.

Itachi nodded.

"Now I'm assuming that you have to go now right?" Naru asked.

Itachi sighed. "My partner will wonder where I am."

Naru frowned.

"I think that you should rest but if you have to go. I will have to escort you out." Naru said and Itachi nodded in thanks. "Go collect your things from the guest room, meet me back here. I have some things to get."

Itachi nodded again.

* * *

After they grabbed their things they met back where Itachi was waiting for Naru. Naru then came in with a small sack and Itachi eyed with curiosity. "Let's go." She said.

Itachi nodded and followed Naru out the door.

"Theodore take care of the house!" Naru yelled before closing the door.

Now that Itachi got a good look outside her house, what he saw was astounding. He saw herds of every mythical creature he thought that didn't exist, he saw trees and plants that looked very strange as well. He saw orchards and orchards of unknown fruits and berries, but what really caught his eyes was a large orchard of trees that had bright blue leaves, black bark, and grew round crystals with a clear liquid inside.

"What are those?" Itachi found himself asking.

"Hmm?" Naru looked towards where Itachi was. "Oh those? Those are crystal berry trees. They grow the most delicious berries that ever existed. They also make you relive a happy memory every time you eat one. That's why everyone loves them."

Itachi nodded. "May I have…one?"

Naru stared at Itachi for a moment before trotting over to the tree with Itachi following. Naru looked over to all of the berries and picked one gently and handed it to Itachi. The berry was the size of a crab apple.

"Eat it later." Naru said and Itachi pocketed the berry, he was going to eat before he slept.

Naru then whistled and a beautiful white unicorn trotted over.

"Hello Ami. Can you give us a ride to the border?" Naru asked.

Ami nodded and Naru climbed and helped Itachi on. The unicorn whinnied and jogged towards the border from which Itachi came from. Itachi was deep in thought, never in his life that he thought he'd ever ride a unicorn, let alone see one. The unicorn was very fast and got them to the border within record time while barely making a noise. Itachi then hopped off and Naru tossed him the small sack. He opened to see a small bunch of silver coins (Sickles). There was also a cuff earring and Itachi put on his ear, surprised when it magically adjusted to his size to fit.

"This will help you until you find your friend. Visit sometimes okay? That earring will let me know you're nearby." Naru explained.

Itachi nodded and bid a small goodbye. Itachi then watched Naru trotted off on her unicorn before she disappeared.

When Itachi found an Inn, he paid the lady with a sickle and immediately got ready for bed. He put the berry into his mouth and chewed, the crystal skin broke and the berry's delicious juice flowed down Itachi's throat. When Itachi closed his eyes, a memory of when he was holding his new baby brother flashed before his eyes. For the first time in a long time Itachi slept with no nightmares and with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Chapter #5 – The Candy Stores**

* * *

It's been about 4 months Itachi left Naru. After Naru's lessons, Naru felt like walking around the house again. Of course Theodore was at her side. Then she came across a room she never seen before, then again, she never did explore the house that much. With a wave of her hand, the dust came off the nameplate and it read 'Candy Room', beside it was the Room that held quills, ink, and parchment. Naru raised a brow but opened the door and walked in. What she saw amazed her.

She was now standing in a large room about the size of her library that was completely filled with candy that looked like it was just made yesterday.

"Ah the Candy room, I remember my sister telling me about when your mother was in here, it seems that every Uzumaki has a very large sweet tooth, hence why they made this room." Theodore explained. When he looked at his Master, he chuckled at how cute she was. Her eyes were practically sparkling.

There were small sections for each candy. Naru found herself wandering to the section where there was boxes upon boxes of Crystallised Pineapple, Crystallised Strawberries, and Crystallised Peaches sitting before her on three large shelves, one for each crystallised fruit. She took one box of the crystallised pineapple off the shelf and opened the box, she took out a piece of the sweet and took a small bite. Her eyes widened and she squealed with delight.

"Ah, Crystallised Fruit, a well known favourite of your mother's. They're small fruit pieces cooked sugar syrup and then encrusted with a thin layer of sugar crystals." Theodore said. "All of the candies here have been charmed to stay fresh."

Naru nodded before she took out her wand and with a wave she duplicated a few boxes of the sweet to replace the one she took and used the preserving charm. She gave the box of the pineapple sweet to Theodore to hold while she went to explore. He chuckled and took a piece of the sweet for himself. He watched amused as Naru went from section to section, trying every sweet and choosing which ones she liked best.

In the end she liked Crystallised Pineapple, Crystallised Strawberries, Crystallised Peaches, Sugared Raspberry Candies, Sugar Quills, Deluxe Sugar Quills, Chocolate Frogs, Chocolate wands, Sweet Snakes, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Sugar Crystals, Fizzing Whizbees, Ice Drops, Gummy Bears, Sugar Powdered Animal Gummies, Fruit Fritter Chews, Sherbet Lemons, Salt water taffy, Caramel Toffee, Coffee Toffee, Regular Toffee, Creamy Nougat, Smarties, Caramilk Bars, Mr. Big Bars, Oh Henry Bars, Reese Cups, Crunchie Bars, Wunderbars, Mars Bars, Snickers Bar, Twix Bars, Kit Kat Bars, Crispy Cunch Bars, Sour Patch Kids, Maltesers, Coffee Crisp Bars, Jolly Ranchers, Life Savers, and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. Her absolute favourites were the Japanese Star Candies. The rest she didn't touch. Especially cockroach clusters, Theodore said they may contain real cockroaches which made Naru stay away from it. She didn't like liquorice wands either, she hated black liquorice.

'_The wizards sure made odd candies'_ Naru thought. _'But at least a lot of them taste good.'_

"I'm going to go and feed the thestrals." Naru said before going to the meat stores to get some raw meat for her herd, which contained around 100 of them. According to history, they only started out with 5 males and 5 females.

* * *

**Chapter # 6 – The Weasel, the Shark, the Bomber, and the Puppet**

* * *

Akatsuki Base

"All members for a meeting now!" Pein yelled and everyone gathered in the living room.

"What the fuck is going on?" Hidan shouted.

"We have a problem." Pein said and pointed to Kisame and Deidara, both whom of which were still as statues.

"What's wrong with them leader-sama?" Kakuzu asked.

Pein nodded to Sasori who sighed.

"These two got the Petrify Fever on their last mission." Sasori said. "And I don't have the proper ingredients for the medication nor I know how to make it or where to get it. If we don't do something, they will stay petrified forever."

"Oh my. **If they do stay like that forever, can I eat them? **Of course you can't!" Zetsu argued.

"WAHHH! Deidara-sempai!" Tobi cried.

"Where do we get the ingredients." Pein asked.

"The whirlpool country, but the problem is that the whirlpool has been a lost land for ages. As far as I know, the land has been wiped out in the war in crossfire. There has been no known survivors." Sasori shook his head.

"Actually…" Itachi started and everyone turn to him. "I know where it is, and I know that last survivor of the whirlpool. We are on quite good terms."

"How?" Pein asked.

"I was injured during a mission 5 months ago, the survivor took me in and healed me up before giving me enough money to get back to base." Itachi explained. "She wanted me to visit, but I'm not sure if she'll appreciate me bringing others to her country…"

"We have no choice, take these two to your acquaintance and explain the situation, I'm sure she'll help. Sasori, you're going with Itachi." Pein commanded.

"Hai leader-sama." Sasori and Itachi chorused.

After everyone left, Itachi and Sasori put the two petrified members on a carrier puppet Sasori made and got ready for the trip to the whirlpool.

* * *

Whirlpool Country

Another month has passed since Naru had found the Candy room, which she visited often. Naru was about to brew a potion to practice but then she sensed Itachi's earring nearby. Naru was slightly confused though, because there are other people near Itachi as well. She sighed and went out anyways. She apparated to Itachi was and was surprised to see that there was a handsome redhead with Itachi along with a blue person and a blonde behind him.

"Who're these people Itachi?" Naru asked.

"They're members of my organization. They have the petrify fever and I need your help." Itachi said.

"And he is…?" Naru asked pointing to Sasori.

"I'm Sasori of the red sand, this is my partner Deidara and that's Itachi's partner Kisame. The two idiots have petrify fever." Sasori said.

"Hmm…Fine. Just stick close to me please." Naru sighed and with a wave of her hand, the two petrified men floated off the carrier puppet and over to Naru. "I'll have to levitate you two. I didn't bring any transportation."

Itachi nodded.

With another wave of Naru's hand, the two other healthy members floated off the ground and Naru started to walk towards her house. Itachi and Sasori were slightly uncomfortable but didn't show it. When they got inside of the barriers, Sasori widened his eyes at the sight of such a beautiful country.

"Unicorns…?" Sasori asked.

"I know, that was my reaction as well." Itachi chuckled slightly.

They were put down right after much to the two member's relief and followed Naru to her house. Once they were there, Naru put them both into guest beds and tucked them in. She examined both of them carefully, then confirmed that it was indeed petrify fever.

"C'mon you two, we're going to the greenhouse to get ingredients." Naru said and the two nodded and followed.

It was only a 2 minute walk and they entered a very large greenhouse, one much larger than Zetsu's. They were also filled with many types of plants they haven't seen before. They snapped out of their trance when Naru threw them both a pair of charmed earmuffs.

"What're these for?" Sasori asked.

"Auditory protection. The Mandrake is the main ingredient for the potion I need to release your friends from their petrified state. An adult mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it. So put those on." Naru said as she moved over to the pots with moving stems and leaves.

The both of them looked at each other and put it on anyways. They watched in morbid fascination as she pulled an ugly crying root out of the pot and chopped it's head off to stop the crying. Naru them repeated the process with another one before gathering the dead mandrakes and taking off her earmuffs. When they saw Naru take off her earmuffs, they deemed it safe to take off theirs.

Then they followed Naru as she walked into her potion lab and Sasori went to explore, examining every filled jar. Naru walked over to her cauldron and boiled a few cups of water before she scrubbed the mandrakes clean of soil before she handed them to Itachi to mince them. He did as told and minced the mandrake while Naru gathered all the ingredients she needed. She then turned to the book on the podium beside her cauldron and flipped through the pages until she found the petrifying antidote potion.

"Okay Itachi, you can stop now." Naru said, as she eyed the pile of tiny cubes that used to be the mandrakes. "Okay guys, just sit over there or something while I work on this potion."

"May I watch?" Sasori asked.

"Sure." Naru shrugged and got to work. She put the mandrakes in and started to add ingredients Sasori had never heard of but he watched with interest anyways. After she was done, she stirred a few times before she stopped and set her stirring stick aside.

"We have to let it simmer for a few minutes before it's finished." Naru said and Sasori nodded.

After a few minutes she put the now finished green potion in vials and handed them to Itachi and Sasori.

"Go give these to your friends. Just shove it down their throats and they should be fine by morning." Naru said and they took it gratefully before walking off to feed it to their partners. When they were gone Naru waved her wand and the ingredients floated back to their shelves and the cauldron was now empty.

When Naru settled down for the night next to Theodore, she expected to see the four members up when she woke up. But frowned when she found their beds empty. She tried to sense for Itachi but he was long gone. Naru growled and started to write a letter. Then charmed it to become a howler. She whistled and Shinya flew in and landed on her shoulder. Naru attached a package filled with the extra vials of petrify fever antidote just in case someone else caught the petrify fever and added few sweets and a crystal berry. She then gave Shinya a letter for Itachi and grinned evilly. Oh he was so going to get it.

"Give it to Itachi, Shinya." Naru commanded and the Phoenix trilled before leaving.

* * *

Akatsuki base

Sasori and Itachi had just arrived with their partners. Pein wanted them back for a mission so they had to leave early. They were grateful for the fact that the potion worked fast and their partners were up within an hour.

All of the Akatsuki members were eating lunch in the dining room until they heard a trill. A phoenix flew in and landed in front of Itachi. The bird had dropped a red letter in front of him along with a package. The bird then flew off.

"Uh oh…" Itachi sighed.

"What?" Pein asked.

"It's Naru…" Itachi said and started to open the red letter, surprised when it flew out of his hand and started to form a mouth, the letter looked rather angry.

"**UCHIHA ITACHI!"** The letter shouted and all of the members jumped and Itachi blinked in surprise.

"A talking letter?" Kakuzu asked.

"Holy fuck, how is it doing that?" Hidan asked.

"**Itachi I'm going to kick your ass! How dare you leave without saying a single goodbye you jerk!"** The letter yelled. **"Do you have any idea how I felt when you weren't there? You're so cruel! Not even a 'thank you' for healing your friends! That goes for you too Sasori!"** The letter turned to Sasori at this point. Sasori just blinked.

"**You better pay me back for this!"** The letter shouted. **"Oh and Kisame and Deidara I hope you're feeling better."**

The two nodded slowly, both of them a bit scared of the letter. Tobi was shaking behind Deidara. The letter then blew a raspberry at Itachi before ripping itself up.

"…."

"Well that was interesting." Kakuzu said. "What's in the package she sent us?"

Itachi opened it warily and saw that there was a few vials for the petrify fever and some sweets he didn't recognize along with a certain berry.

"She sent us a few extra antidotes for the petrify fever and some candy plus a crystal berry." Itachi said.

"That was pretty thoughtful of her, it'll save us a trip if one of us catches it next." Pein nodded.

"What type of candy did she send yeah? And what's a crystal berry un?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, it just looks like a fucking crystal with water in it!" Hidan stated.

"A crystal berry is said to be the most delicious berry in all the lands, they make you relive a happy memory every time you eat one." Itachi explained.

"That's pretty neat, never heard of a berry like that." Kisame said, examining the berry before Itachi took it back.

"She also sent crystallised fruit and some chocolate frogs." Itachi announced as he read the labels.

"A chocolate frog? Gimme one of those fuckers, I want to try one." Hidan said and took one and opened the package.

"Oh there's another note in here." Sasori said and took out the note. "It says to be careful of the chocolate frog, they all have 1 good hop in them. It also says not to worry because they're purely chocolate but they do have a spell on them to animate frog like behaviour. What does that mean?"

***Crash***

"Fuck! The frog is getting away!" Hidan shouted.

"I guess that answers your question Sasori." Kakuzu said, amused at his partner for trying to catch the candy frog that was hopping around.

Itachi opened the box of crystallised strawberries and ate one, he decided it was almost as good as pocky so he kept this box for himself and was going to eat the crystal berry before bed like last time. Pein and Konan were both eating crystallised peaches while Kakuzu, Deidara, and Kisame were sharing the crystallised pineapple. Tobi decided to eat the chocolate frogs but some got away and he started to chase them like Hidan. Sasori doesn't really eat so he just watched as Tobi and Hidan chase the chocolate frogs around the room until they finally caught them.

* * *

**Chapter # 7 – Saving the Caged Bird and the Raccoon**

* * *

2 years has passed since Naru had helped the Akatsuki, they had taken to her being their medic. The price being that they brought her an offering every time, these offerings usually consisted of sweets and snacks, sometimes souvenirs from their missions. They mostly brought her her favourite non wizard snack, chupa chups lollipops, they brought a bag every time they visited. Kakuzu had approved of this, after all, Naru's prices were cheap, very cheap. A bag of chupa chops lollipops only cost about 300-400 ryo anyways.

Kakuzu also liked the currency of the whirlpool because of it's extremely high value, he had kept the small sack of sickles that she sent with Itachi, apparently, silver of that quality is hard to come by.

Renge who taught Taijutsu, Broom flying, Regular Flying, and Ki control had disappeared back into the cup along with Shigeru who taught magical seals, magical wards, and curse-breaking and Shirai who taught transfiguration. The final test for transfiguration was to become an animagus, Naru had to brew a potion to help with the process though. Mariko who taught Potions and Nanako who taught Charms had disappeared back into the cup as well not too long ago. Only one ghost was left and she now spent an extra 2 hours with her.

Naru right now was picking some herbs she knew was useful for healing potions right outside the barrier wards. That's when she sensed someone nearby, or two people to be exact. She put the herbs she collected in a small sack and attached it to her hip while she went to check out who was nearby. She came across 2 boys, a redhead and a long haired brunette. They were about 20m away from each other, but exhausted. The brunette was unconscious while the redhead was barely conscious. She sighed, yet again her need to help others bothered her and she gave in. With a wave of her wand she levitated them both and carried them to her house.

She checked over them for injuries, the redhead was just exhausted from what seemed to be chakra use and it was the same with the brunette. Though the brunette had a few cuts and bruises but they were healed in a heartbeat. They would be both healed in a week if they rested properly. The redhead was always conscious and couldn't sleep.

"What's your name? Mine is Uzumaki Artemis Athena Naru." Naru introduced.

"Subaku no Gaara." He answered, he wanted to glare at Naru but couldn't bring himself to do it. He felt calm in her presence and Shukaku didn't crave for blood or bother him at all when she was near. Gaara felt even more confused when the sand shield didn't attack her.

"Why don't you sleep?" Naru asked.

"I can't." The redhead said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I'm a monster, I hold the Shukaku." Gaara said.

"Really? I don't think you're a monster. I mean, I hold the Kyuubi but I'm not a monster, so you're not one either." Naru said.

"Everyone thinks I'm a monster." Gaara insisted.

"But I don't." Naru said, trying to comfort him. It must've worked because Gaara went to sleep not a second later. She had a feeling that he was going to be sleeping for a while so he slipped out of the room to find the brunette was awake. She had studied the seal on his forehead and found out it was a curse seal. While they were both sleeping she had a theory on how to remove it, or at least nullify the affects. So while he was sleeping earlier, she had tested her theory on him and the mark had disappeared, so she deemed her theory successful and promised to write notes later on it.

"Hello, it's nice to see that you're awake." Naru smiled.

"Who're you and where am I?" The boy asked.

"I'm Uzumaki Artemis Athena Naru and you're in my house in the whirlpool country." Naru answered smoothly. "What about you?"

"I'm Hyuuga Neji." The boy replied. "How did I get here?"

"I brought you here of course." Naru answered and sat beside his bed. "You were unconscious so I brought you here to be healed. You had some pretty nasty bruises but I healed them. What on earth were you doing?"

Neji then proceeded to check his body, indeed there was no traces of any injury left. "I was on a mission with my team to get a scroll, we were attacked by missing nin so we got separated. It was our first C-rank."

Naru nodded.

"I see, that would certainly explain things. Now then, drink up, you have some aches and probably a bad headache. I brewed up some potions to help that." Naru said and handed him 2 vials.

Neji took them and looked at her sceptically, as if to say do-you-really-think-I'll-drink-this?

Naru rolled her eyes. "If I wanted to kill you I would've just left you in the forest for wild animals to have a go at you."

Neji then sighed and looked at the vials, he downed them quickly and was surprised when the aches and pains were disappearing from his body.

"Now sleep, I'll have Theodore bring you some food when you wake up." Naru smiled gently and Neji almost blushed at the sight of it. He suddenly had a warm feeling in his chest but didn't know what it was and assume it was because of the potions he drank.

His eyes unconsciously followed her as she left his room and he found himself dreaming about her.

Naru in the meanwhile was checking on Gaara, who was still sleeping. She smiled and walked into the kitchen where Theodore was cooking. _'Gaara must've been on a mission as well…'_

"Theodore, please have food trays ready for our guests when they wake." Naru commanded.

"Of course Master Naru." Theodore bowed and continued to cook. Naru took a toffee candy out of the candy bowl on the living room table and popped the sweet into her mouth. She savoured the flavour while she skimmed through books in the library and settled for a book about Charms. She finished the book 3 hours later and checked on her injured guests. Gaara was awake and already eating the food Theodore had prepared slowly while Neji did the same thing.

* * *

After they had finished eating, Theo had collected their dishes and Naru went to visit her guests. They were both curious, they had both heard of her country but was told that it was lost and never found. Being treated in the lost country brought up some questions. She couldn't tell them how her country was lost because she fear some bad ninja would some and try to claim her country as theirs. For the record, the Akatsuki don't really know either, other than the fact that there was a barrier.

After the two had rest another couple days, they were eager to get out of bed. After checking them over once more, she deemed them okay to leave and go home. They were slightly sad but they knew that they'd have to leave at some point. She had walked them to the border from which they came and led them to where she found them.

"Well, this is goodbye." Naru said finally. "I'll see you guys again soon, I'm sure."

They both gave a curt nod.

"Thank you for removing the curse seal Naru, I'm forever in your debt." Neji bowed but Naru waved the gesture off.

"It's fine, I'm happy to help. You two take of yourselves okay?" Naru grinned and the both of them nodded again before they took off towards their home villages. Neji heading for Konoha and Gaara to Suna.

Naru walked them leave before walking back to her house again. Her twelfth birthday was coming up and she knew that she'd have to return to Konoha one day, but was having some second thoughts. She loved it here in the Whirlpool, she had almost everything she could possibly want. But she had a feeling that her parents would want her to return but she felt like she couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew that she could always apparate back home anytime she wanted but she would still spend a majority of her time in Konoha.

In the end she decided to bring all of her belongings with her inside an enchanted trunk charmed with enlargement charms and protection charms for the interior. She was given one from one of the ghosts, the trunk would shrink and become a bracelet, which she put sticking charms on so it couldn't be separated.

* * *

**Chapter # 8 – Return to the Hidden Leaf**

* * *

Naru sighed, it was her time to return to Konoha, after all, her wizard training was complete. After the last ghost disappeared she had thrown herself into her studies, balancing that along with caring for the creatures, eating meals, and sleeping. A week before she knew that she was going to leave, she took out her enchanted trunk and started to pack. She had been exchanging letters with Itachi, Sasori, Gaara, and Neji for a while. Itachi and Naru became really close friends, though he blushes whenever he comes and visit, she doesn't know why but Sasori seems to know when he visits with Itachi. Sasori wouldn't tell Naru why Itachi blushes because he said that Itachi should tell her why when he's ready. Which made Naru even more confused.

On the other hand, Sasori was fascinated with basilisk venom and asked if he could have a vial for his poisons, Naru agreed and gave him some. Gaara had told Naru all about Suna, even if it is a village in the middle of the desert, she'd like to visit him at some point. From Neji she knew that the Genin exams were coming up.

She had packed her potions lab, her candy stores, her books, her broom, her clothes, food and drinks, and furniture. She shrunk it down to become a bracelet.

She had her wand in holster on her waist with a charm so it wouldn't come off. All of her beloved creatures were a summon away and Theodore would be staying to take care of the plants and animals. Naru would visit home by apparating as much as she could.

She walked out of the house to see all of her beloved creatures staring at her, she smiled sadly and said her goodbyes before she took Buckbeak, the leader of her herd of hippogriffs, and rode him to the borders.

After Buckbeak dropped Naru at the border, she petted his beak before turning away. She felt tears sting her eyes as she far from the border. She then started to fly so she floated off the ground and into the air ever so slightly, just in the trees.

Naru wore her hooded black velvet cloak, under it she wore knee high ninja sandals. She wore a black plated battle skirt and she wore blood red shirt over a fishnet shirt. Her wand holster was on her thigh and her magic staff was attached to her back. On her waist she had a pouch for shuriken and kunai, along with her medical kit on the other side of her waist. There was also one more holster on her waist, it was for her Clow Cards.

As for Naru's accessories, Naru wore a bracelet with a staff charm on it (Fai's staff from Tsubasa chronicles), and she wore a silver circlet with a golden sun pendent in the middle. The sun was made from the highest quality Topaz while the sun rays were made from gold. Naru also had a black velvet choker with a crescent moon pendent in the middle. The crescent moon was made from high quality moonstone, it had a light tint of aquamarine blue if held in the light. Surrounding the moonstone was silver outline to contrast the black velvet. These two accessories held the power from the Sun and the Moon, it powered her Clow cards. The Light and Dark cards were the hardest to master, but it was well worth it.

Originally, when a wizard masters the Clow cards, the cards would be named after them. The 'Naru' cards didn't feel right, besides, if Clow Reed was the one who created them, then he should have the right for his cards to be named after him. Even though on the front of each card held her name, she still called them Clow cards out of habit. She never called them Sakura cards because they were…pink.

Each card master/mistress had their own design on the back of each card, Clow Reed's design was a burgundy red with a bronze outline, his symbol was a large sun with a crescent moon attached to the top left part of the sun. Sakura Kinomoto's cards were pink and a light pink, her symbol was a large golden star with a sun and crescent moon symbol on either side of the Star, the sun on the right and the moon on the left. Naru's cards were black with a silver outline, her symbol was a ruby red 4 point star with a maelstrom in the middle. The moon symbol was in the top left corner and the bottom right while the top right held the sun symbol as did the bottom left.

There was a total of 53 cards in the deck. One of them was called 'The Nothing' card, Clow Reed made this card to balance out the other 52 cards in the deck, as anything that touches this card other than the cards themselves and the staff would cease to exist. When Naru tried to master 'The Nothing', it was angry because it thought that Naru was stealing her friends, which were the other Clow cards. But in the end, Naru managed to befriend 'The Nothing', the card then turned into two cards, 'The Heal' and 'The Judgement'.

'The Heal' card took form of a beautiful elf wearing a white velvet gown that opened from the waist down, showing the elf's slender legs. 'The Judgement' card took form of a beautiful warrior angel with golden-white wings in silver-white armour trimmed with gold, the angel was carrying a beautiful elegant sword.

'The Heal' card is able to heal any injury and illness, of course more magic is needed to heal the more severe injuries and illnesses. Naru swore only to use this card when she in emergencies or when she couldn't find a cure with either potions or spells.

'The Judgement' card is able to exorcise ghosts & evil spirits, purify dark objects, break curses, and cast judgement on those who wronged the Clow master, no matter if the person had an affinity for either light or dark magic. The damage varies depending on the situation and how much the offender has wronged the Clow master.

* * *

Naru then traveled for a couple days before came across the gates of Konoha.

"Hello Konoha, I'm back and I'm ready." Naru grinned evilly. She then apparated into the Hokage's office.

* * *

"Hey Jiji!" Naru waved as she popped right in front of him. The old kage must've jumped 5ft into the air.

"Naru? Where on earth were you?" Sarutobi asked while walking up to hug the 12 year old.

"My mom's country. I was training and now I'm here to take the genin exams." Naru grinned as she hugged him back.

_The whirlpool? _Sarutobi thought. "The genin exams were just the other day, but I'll test you right now if you like. I already know that you can't do Genjutsu or Ninjutsu, but if you're just like you're mother then you'll do fine."

Naru nodded happily.

"Now then, shall we begin?" He asked.

* * *

**Chapter #9 – Team 9 and Sasuke's Resolution**

* * *

Naru walked into her assigned class the next day, her headband tied loosely around her neck, she was here pretty early but she didn't really mind waiting. She didn't really know anyone so she sat beside a boy who she thought looked a lot like Itachi.

The boy stared at her for a moment before turning away and staring out the window with pink cheeks. Naru for the most part ignored him and pulled out her wand and started to polish it.

"Who are you?" The boy finally asked, eyeing her wand with curiosity.

"I'm Uzumaki Artemis Athena Naru. How about you?" She asked.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. What is that you're holding?" He asked.

"A wand."

"What does it do?"

"Magic."

Sasuke snorted at this. "Really?"

"Really, I'll show you. Do you have a pencil or something?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded and pulled out a pencil from the desk. Naru took it and set it in front of her and Sasuke watched her every move. Naru tapped her wand on the pencil and it turned into a small bird. Sasuke widened his eyes as the bird flew out the window.

"See?" Naru grinned.

"Is it a bloodline?" He asked.

"Yep." Naru nodded. "But I can't do Ninjutsu or genjutsu because of it." _Clow Cards don't count as Genjutsu or Ninjutsu, as if I'm going to tell him that._

Sasuke nodded in comprehension.

It was then that two very noisy girls pushed their way into class and argued up to the point where they were standing in front of Naru, looking furious.

"Hey you! Sasuke is mine! Move it!" The pinked haired one demanded.

"He's mine!" The blond one argued.

They were getting louder and louder by the second and Sasuke started to scowl deeply.

"Want me to shut them up?" Naru asked.

"If you can, please do." Sasuke said.

Naru grinned and pointed her wand at them. "_Silencio."_

The noise stopped and not a single peep was coming out of them. The both of them looked frightened and grabbed their throats. They both looked at Naru fearfully and went to find different seats.

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

"No problem, must be tough." Naru said.

Sasuke nodded.

"Alright settle down you brats!" Iruka shouted and he started naming off teams.

Sasuke and Naru weren't really paying attention though, Naru was busy entertaining Sasuke with small little charms.

"Team 7! Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura (Sakura: YEAH! Take that Ino-pig!), and Uzumaki Naru." Iruka announced and many other girls groaned. "Team 8 consists of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 consists of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji. Wait here for your jounin senseis to pick you up."

With that said, Iruka took his leave.

One by one, teams were leaving with their Senseis and only team 7 was left.

* * *

"Wow, this guy is really late." Naru sighed. Sakura couldn't say a thing because Naru hadn't lifted the spell.

Sasuke nodded.

"I'm going to hex this guy to oblivion." Naru stated. It was only then that the silver haired Cyclops poked his head into the classroom.

"My first impression is that…I hate you." The man said. He stared a Naru for a moment before snapping himself out of his trance.

Naru waved her wand at him and then he grew bunny ears.

"Hmm?" The man then felt that his ears turned into rabbit ears. "Is there any chance that you'll undo this?"

"No." Naru said.

"Fine, meet me on the roof." The man sighed then disappeared.

Naru apparated and left her two teammates to climb the stairs.

* * *

"Can you please remove these rabbit ears?" The man asked again, eyeing the 12 year old who was snacking on some candy. "What are you eating anyways?"

"Fruit fritter chews." Naru said as she showed the Cyclops a seed shaped candy. The Cyclops then took the candy and popped it into his mouth so fast that you didn't see his mask move.

"Hmm, sweet apple? Pretty good." The man said. "They're a bit tough at first when you chew though."

Naru scowled.

Then Sasuke and Sakura came in and sat down next to Naru.

"Okay, let's introduce ourselves. You go first Pinky." The Cyclops said. Naru then lifted the spell on both Sakura and the cyclops.

"Um, why don't you go first?" Sakura asked. "Hey, my voice is back!"

"Okay…My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have likes and dislikes, I have some hobbies and my dreams are none of your business. Now it's your turn pinky."

The three sweatdropped.

"My _name _is Haruno Sakura. I like…well the person I like is…(looks at Sasuke and squeals), my hobbies um…(Looks at Sasuke again and squeals). As for my dreams…(Looks at Sasuke once more and squeals louder)."

_Great, a fangirl. _"And your dislikes?" Kakashi asked.

"I hate Ino-pig!" Sakura growled.

"You next emo." Kakashi said.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have many likes and I have many dislikes. My hobby is to train and my dream is to kill a certain man and revive my clan." Sasuke said in a low voice.

"Shouldn't reviving the clan comes first? It wouldn't bode well for your plans if you kick the bucket before you kill the guy." Naru advised.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment before having a deep thoughtful expression on his face. _Maybe I should switch it around…_

_Just as I suspected. _Kakashi thought before turning to the Blonde. "You next Blondie."

"My name is Uzumaki Artemis Athena Naru. I like caring for my animals, sweets, singing, gardening, ramen, and studying magic. I don't like fangirls, rapists, perverts, animal abusers, bullies, and many other things. My hobby is reading I guess. My dream is to become the best wizard my family has ever seen." Naru said.

Kakashi nodded. "Okay then. Meet up at training ground 7 at 6am for some survival training and your real genin test."

"Real genin test? But sensei, we're already genin." Sakura protested.

"You can't really believe that being able to do the three basic jutsus will actually justify you as a ninja did you? Even a civilian could them with enough training, so right now you're nothing more than a trained civilian." Naru scoffed.

Kakashi nodded. "Naru is right. Your jounin sensei will test you if you're ready to become genin or not. See you tomorrow! Oh and don't eat breakfast unless you want to throw up!" Kakashi then poofed away.

"Now then, Sasuke. I have a message from your brother. Would you like to go somewhere private to listen to it?" Naru asked.

Sasuke's head whipped around so fast that you'd be surprised that he hadn't got a whiplash yet. "Yes, let's go to my house."

Naru nodded and followed Sasuke out the door with Sakura following.

* * *

"Now what is this message?" He asked seriously. Naru then held out a small crystal ball that looked foggy inside. "What's this?"

"The recording. I'll leave you alone until you're done listening to it." Naru said and she left the room.

* * *

"So now you understand?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded, his eyes red from the silent crying.

"If you need a goal, kill Danzo. He ordered Itachi to do it without the Hokage knowing. This goes for the elders as well." Naru said.

Sasuke nodded again.

"Itachi also told me to give you this. He wants you to have it." Naru said and pulled out the necklace Itachi always wore.

"Itachi's necklace…" Sasuke said in barely a whisper before he latched the necklace on.

"So what are you going to do now?" Naru asked.

"You said that you exchanged letters with Itachi a lot right?" Sasuke asked.

Naru nodded. "You want to write to him too?"

Sasuke nodded. "I just want to say that I forgive him."

Naru nodded and wrote it down on a piece of paper she pulled from her trunk. Shinya then appeared from a burst of flame, startling Sasuke in the process.

"Shinya, take this letter to Itachi." Naru commanded and the phoenix trilled happily before flying out the window and bursting into flame again.

"What kind of bird was that?" Sasuke asked.

"A phoenix." Naru said.

Sasuke frowned. "They don't exist."

"That's what you think." Naru smiled. Sasuke frowned again before sighing.

* * *

**Chapter #10 – Naru's Love and the Bell Test**

* * *

"Hey thanks for letting me stay over Sasuke." Naru smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged and they made their way to training ground 7.

* * *

"What are you two doing walking together?" Sakura shrieked.

"If you intend on being loud like that, I'll silence you like I did yesterday, understand?" Naru growled.

Sakura looked frightful for a second before backing away from the pair.

Naru then sat herself under a tree and took out a bento box and ate her breakfast heartily.

"We're not supposed to eat breakfast remember?" Sakura scolded.

Naru glared at her. "I don't give a fuck. I'm hungry and I'm going to eat. Fighting against a jounin on an empty stomach is stupid anyways."

"You got any more?" Sasuke asked as sat beside her.

"Yeah, here." Naru gave him the extra bento box she packed.

"Thanks." Sasuke nodded before digging in himself.

Sakura just pouted, not even Sasuke listened to their new sensei's rules.

* * *

"Wow, if he's going to be late all the time then I'm going to be late next time." Naru sighed.

"Hn…"

"Man, it's almost like having a conversation with Itachi, except he's ever so slightly more talkative."

"When did you meet Itachi anyways?" Sasuke asked.

"When I was 9, he was injured and I took him in and healed him up. He only stayed for a day before he insisted that he had to leave." Naru said. "It wasn't too long after that when we started to exchange letters. He did visit sometimes though. But one thing is odd about him when he visits."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Whenever I was nearby, his cheeks would turn pink, nearly red. I don't know why…" Naru said.

Sasuke sweatdropped. _Could_ _Itachi be in love with Naru? _"I think I know…"

"Really? What?" Naru asked excitedly.

"I think he likes you." Sasuke concluded.

"Of course he likes me, if he didn't we wouldn't visit nor would he write." Naru said, cocking her head to the side.

Sasuke sighed. "No, that's friendly like. Itachi I think sees you as a woman, you know, I think he's in love with you. Why else would he blush every time he sees you?"

"I didn't think of that…" Naru said, her face now turning red.

"How do you feel about him?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I don't know…" Naru stuttered.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. What happens when you're near my brother? How do you feel when you're near him?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm, my face feels hot, my heartbeat speeds up, I want to be near him all the time…" Naru mumbled but Sasuke caught it.

"Those are signs, you like him too and you didn't even know it. You should tell him next time you meet." Sasuke suggested.

Naru nodded.

* * *

"Yo!" Kakashi said cheerfully as he popped in.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeched.

"I got lose on the road of life." Kakashi lied.

"LIAR!" Sakura screeched again.

"You got lost for 3 hours? Damn, just get a map will you?" Naru suggested sarcastically.

Kakashi just eye-smiled. "Anyways, let's get started shall we? You need to get these bells from me by lunch, otherwise no lunch and whoever doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy."

"But Sensei, there's only 2 bells…" Sakura pointed out.

"So glad you can count Sakura." Naru said dryly.

"So if you want these bells, come at me like you want to kill me." Kakashi instructed.

"But you could get hurt…" Sakura said worriedly.

"As if you can even land a punch on him…" Naru mumbled.

"Ready? Set…GO!" Kakashi said and Sakura and Sasuke took to the trees while Naru just stood there. "Um, Naru…you're supposed to hide…"

"Why?" Naru asked.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Well if you're not going to hide, I'll just be over there."

Naru nodded and took out a book of her own. Kakashi just sighed. While his back was turned, Naru twitched her fingers towards the bells that were on Kakashi's waist.

_Accio bells! _Naru thought and the bells zooms from Kakashi's waist to Naru's hand.

Kakashi felt the bells leave his waist and widened his eyes and turned to Naru, who was smiling innocently.

"H-How?" He asked. "There was no Chakra…."

"Who said I used chakra?" Naru smirked.

"Oh right, you're a wizard. I can't believe I forgot that detail." Kakashi sighed. "Alright you two, come out."

Sasuke and Sakura then came out of the trees.

"Well Naru, who're you going to choose to give the bells to?" Kakashi asked.

Naru stared at the bells for a moment before throwing them both to Sakura and Sasuke who caught them easily.

"They can have them, I can always go back to the whirlpool for another year to study." Naru said.

"Look Sasuke! I got a bell! That means we can pass!" Sakura squealed.

Naru frowned at her. _Sheesh, no thank you? What a bitch…_

Sasuke on the other hand stared at his bells before tossing it to Naru who caught it with a confused look.

"You have it, I can also train for another year as well." Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke, don't you want to pass?" Sakura asked.

"Well now…So Sasuke and Naru are both willing to go back and study for a year huh?" Kakashi asked. "You understood the meaning of this exercise don't you?"

Naru nodded. "Teamwork, you pit us against each other to see how we'll fare out. Even though the point was to put our differences aside so we would work together to get the bells from you."

Kakashi nodded and eye-smiled. "Yes exactly. Only you and Sasuke have shown teamwork, you two pass. Sakura on the other hand fails."

"But why? I got a bell!" Sakura whined.

Kakashi hardened his eyes at her. "Do you think this is a game? If you go on and act the way you are in the ninja world, you will die on your first major mission! I'm only trying to save your life, even if I have to fail you to do it. Being a ninja doesn't mean you join the ranks to impress a boy, it means you're willing to give up your live for your village. Ultimately most will die for their village. Are you ready for that? With the way you're acting, obviously not!"

Sakura whimpered under Kakashi's harsh words. Kakashi then sighed. "See this stone over here? It has the names of my best friends. Anyone who died for the village would have their name etched onto the memorial stone. I'm not trying to scare you Sakura, I'm just trying to warn you."

Kakashi then turned back to them. "Sasuke, Naru, do you think Sakura deserves a chance?"

They both shrugged. "I guess, only if she changes her attitude…"

Sasuke nodded, the less fangirls he had, the better.

"Great then…you all PASS!" Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Is he bi-polar?" Naru whispered to Sasuke, who in turn shrugged.

* * *

**Chapter # 11 – Miserable D-Ranks and the Mission to the Wave**

* * *

Naru thought that D-Ranks weren't so bad at first, all she really had to do was wave her wand and whatever she had to do was done. Even Tora the cat was an easy mission, all she had to do was use a summoning charm. They were all ridiculously easy. Even the onetime where they were to entertain kids at the orphanage.

"Can we leave this to you Naru?" Kakashi asked.

"Why am I always doing all of the work?" Naru asked irritably.

"Because your magic gets it done in seconds of course. Besides, entertaining kids should be easy for you." Kakashi eye-smiled.

"If it's so easy…why the hell won't you guys do it?" Naru growled.

"Just do it Naru-baka!" Sakura snarled.

"Watch your mouth pinky, I turned you into a pink rat last time. This time I'll just feed you to a snake." Naru threatened. "And I know one that would love to eat you."

Sakura huffed but kept silent, knowing that the threat could come true.

"That's what I thought." Naru smirked.

"Let's just get this mission over with so we can go home." Sasuke sighed. "Can you just please do some small magic tricks so we can leave?"

"Argh! Fine! Next mission I'm not doing shit!" Naru warned before heading into the orphanage grounds where all the little kids were already waiting.

"Okay kids, this girl here has a great magic show for you!" Kakashi announced.

The kids clapped and cheered.

Naru sighed before standing in front of them and taking out her wand. With a wave, bubbles started to shoot out of the wand, dancing around the kids.

The kids were having the time of their lives.

With another wave, Naru made the bubbles turn into animals and the kids were now running around trying to catch the animal bubbles.

"More! Do some more!" The kids cheered.

Naru sighed then smirked evilly. "Will Sakura come here along with Kakashi?"

Sasuke knew that look and immediately felt sorry for the two.

The two had complied and with a another wave of Naru's wand, Sakura turned into a pink bunny while Kakashi turned into a silver dog. The kids clapped. With a small flick of her wand they both turned into pink and silver ponies.

"Want to go for a ride kids?" Naru asked and she waved her wand so that the horses now had reins and a saddle.

The kids squealed with delight and lined up in front of the ponies. Naru levitated the kids so that they could get only the ponies. The ponies glared at Naru before they jogged around the yard with the kids on their backs. Naru then transfigured the chairs into more ponies so they all had one to ride.

"That was cruel." Sasuke said as he walked over to her.

"Well they shouldn't have aggravated me this morning." Naru huffed.

"Well, we have another hour before we have to leave. What do we do till then?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll just let them ride until they get bored. Which I doubt which is anytime soon." Naru shrugged as the two watched their teammate and sensei be reduced to nothing more than a common mule.

The children whined as they had to get off the ponies, they indeed spent the remaining hours riding them all over the yard.

* * *

After that mission, they went to go and catch Tora the cat again, which they did in seconds. The team also learned to never aggravate Naru again, they didn't want to turn into any more animals. Sarutobi was about to give another D-Ranked mission before Sakura stepped up.

"No way! No more D-ranks! I've had enough! I want a real mission!" Sakura shouted. "Give us a C-rank! We've done enough D-ranks for once!"

"Why the hell are you complaining about it Sakura? I'm the one doing all the fucking work." Naru growled. Sakura winced at the truth, all she really did was stare at Sasuke all day.

The old kage sighed before resigning to their wills.

"Bring in Tazuna please." Sarutobi said.

Not a moment later, a dunk old man holding a sake bottle came in. The man stared at the genin for a few minutes before scoffing in dislike.

"I have a bunch of brats protecting me?" Tazuna asked. "They look like the can barely protect themselves! Especially the pink one."

Sakura growled and Naru just waved her wand, the bottle in Tazuna's hand shattered. Tazuna jumped back in fright.

"Though I don't particularly care if you insult Sakura, but if you insult me I'll blow you up like I did with your alcohol, remember that." Naru growled before taking out a pouch filled with ice drops, small crystal clear cube shaped candies of different fruit flavours. She popped one of the candies into her mouth and offered one to Sasuke, since he too like the sweet and it was the only sweet he would eat. The taste resembled a snow cone or slushy and it was naturally cold but the candy wouldn't melt. It was like eating a fruit flavoured ice cube.

Kakashi was handed the mission scroll, he read through it briefly. "Alright team, pack up enough for a month at least."

The three nodded before leaving.

* * *

Naru had packed her trunk, which contained her money, books, food and drinks, writing utensils, parchment, clothes, candy, potions, potion supplies, medicines, broom, female necessities, and many other things. She made sure she had her wand, staff bracelet, and her Clow cards.

By the time she got there, Kakashi and the rest of her team along with Tazuna were waiting.

"Wow? Kakashi is one time for once? That's a first." Naru said sarcastically.

"I can be on time once in a while." Kakashi said.

"Meaning: I can be on time if it's important." Naru sighed before taking out a kiwi sugar quill, sucking on the tip.

Kakashi just eye-smiled before leading the group down the path and out of Konoha.

* * *

**Chapter #12 – The Demon of the Bloody Mist**

* * *

It's already been a couple hours since they started walking. It was only then that Naru had stepped on a puddle. She immediately sensed that it was an illusion, being able to sense them is one of the benefits of 'The Illusion' card after all.

Naru looked over to Kakashi, who nodded back at her before turning to his book. Not a few moments later, two ninja erupted from the puddle and ripped 'Kakashi' apart with their bladed chains.

Sakura screamed and Tazuna jumped back in shock. Naru immediately shot two stunners at the ninja and they both fell over, unconscious.

"Sasuke, put them over by that tree over there." Naru said and Sasuke nodded before dragging the two to a nearby tree. Naru transfigured some of the tree bark into ropes.

"Good job Naru! You two Sasuke." Kakashi eye-smiled.

"B-But I-I saw you! Y-You were r-ripped a-a-apart!" Sakura stuttered.

"You mean that?" Naru said, pointing to what used to be Kakashi. Where she pointed was a bunch of cut up logs. "You're so pathetic. I'm going to go and interrogate the ninja."

Naru walked over to the unconscious ninja and pointed her wand at them. "_Enervate_."

The two groggily started to wake up, when they caught a sight of their captor, they sneered at her.

"The Demon Brothers." Kakashi said.

"Why are you after us?" Naru asked calmly, her wand still pointed at them.

"We're not after you! Don't flatter yourself! We're after the old man!" One of them growled.

"Who hired you?" Naru asked.

"As if we'd tell you!" they snarled. Naru sighed.

"It'll be a lot less painless if you just tell us." Naru said.

"Never!" The other sneered.

"Fine. Your choice. You want pain? You got it." Naru sighed. "_Crucio."_

The spell struck both of them and they started to scream in pain. They felt like their insides were on fire, like a thousand needles pierced their brain, and like someone just shattered their bones to tiny pieces then set them on fire. The pain was excruciating and damn near impossible to describe.

The team watched in horror as Naru easily tortured the two.

"S-STOP! PLEASE!" One begged.

"Will you tell me what I want to know?" Naru asked.

"Y-YES! JUST MAKE IT STOP!" They pleaded. Naru complied and lifted the curse.

"Gato, Gato hired us along with Zabuza, you'll probably see him ahead!" They said quickly.

Naru nodded. "Good. Now then, good bye!"

"Wha…"

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Naru hissed and the two fell over, dead, their eyes lifeless and empty.

"Let's go." Naru said.

"H-How could you do that to them? Y-You're cruel!" Sakura screamed.

Naru just turned to her with a glare on her face. "And you're pathetic. Why did you become a ninja when you can't even handle death? You're a sorry excuse for a shinobi and you disgrace kunoichi everywhere! You have to remember that many ninja out there won't hesitate to torture and kill you for information! The sooner you get that through your head the better, you make me sick!"

With that, Naru walked off with Sasuke hot on her heels. Slowly, Kakashi, Tazuna, then lastly, Sakura followed up.

Along the way, Tazuna had to explain why there was ninja after him. Tazuna had said that he couldn't afford a B-rank or A-rank mission because of the financial crisis in the Wave. The team had agreed to go one with the mission even though Sakura wanted to back out at first. But majority rules so on they went.

* * *

During the boat ride across the river, Naru was once again munching on some sweets. She was eating from a box of Crystallised Pineapple. One of her favourites.

"Want one?" Naru asked Kakashi. Kakashi gave an eye-smile and gave a small nod. He took a piece of the pineapple sweet and put it into his mouth faster than you could see. Sakura and Sasuke gaped on how he ate something without taking off his mask.

"Ahh, crystallised pineapple. I hadn't had any since your mother died. She was always eating them, I remember that crystallised strawberries and peaches were really good too. I like the strawberries the best." Kakashi said.

Naru smiled then pulled out a box of crystallised strawberries from her trunk, she then handed the box to Kakashi who took it gratefully. He tucked it into his back pouch.

"I'm going to save these for later." He said.

* * *

When they walked down the path after the boat ride. Naru had sensed something in the bushes. She sent a stunner, but was confused when all she stunned was a white rabbit.

"Naru! Look at what you did to the poor rabbit! Don't scare us like that!" Sakura scolded.

Naru rolled her eyes but took a closer look at the rabbit, it had white fur when it was spring season, late into the spring season at that.

"Sensei..." Naru started but was cut off.

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi commanded, he then pulled Tazuna down to the ground with him. Sasuke took Sakura and Naru fell to the ground herself.

A giant sword flew above their head and imbedded itself into a tree. Then a man came out of nowhere and stood on the handle of the sword.

"Well well, look what we have here. Copy-cat Kakashi." The man smiled with wicked glee. "No wonder the demon brothers were killed."

"Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the bloody mist." Kakashi said slowly. "Actually, it was my students who killed them. The blond one here actually."

"No way! A bunch of brats can't beat them! Especially a single brat! Argh! Fine! Move out of the way, I'm here for the old for the old man." Zabuza commanded.

"I don't think so." Kakashi said, getting ready to lift the headband that covered his left eye.

"Fine then, we'll have to do this the hard way!" Zabuza growled. "Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

Then he disappeared and the mist came rolling in, it was so thick that you could barely see a few feet in front of you. Kakashi immediately revealed his sharingan eye to try and find Zabuza within the thick fog.

"There it is, the Sharingan eye!" Zabuza sneered.

_Only members of the Uchiha clan have the sharingan, how does Kakashi-sensei have it? Itachi and I are the only members of our clan left! _Sasuke thought.

Then the waves of killing intent from Zabuza rolled in, making everyone tremble except Naru and Kakashi. Sasuke was about to cut his throat but Naru calmed his down by placing a hand on his shoulder, Sasuke nodded gratefully at her. She then unleashed her staff and took out one of the Clow cards.

"Windy! Blow this mist away and calm everyone down with your gentle breeze!" Naru commanded before activating the card with her staff. The result was instantaneous. The wind spirit flew out of her card and blew the mist away, everyone started to calm down a bit when the killing intent was blown away as well.

"The brat's not bad, to be able to blow my jutsu away with ease, I'll give her that." Zabuza said.

"Take care of Tazuna! I'll handle Zabuza!" Kakashi commanded, the three genin did as told.

* * *

The fight then ensued between the two jounin elites. It looked though at first that Kakashi had the upper hand because of his sharingan, but the fight turned around when Zabuza caught Kakashi in his water prison technique.

"Run! You can't win! Take Tazuna with you!" Kakashi ordered frantically, fearing for the lives of his students.

"Not a chance sensei, besides, Zabuza has got nothing on me! Like so!" Naru then took out another Clow card. "Watery! Show whose the real master of the water style and free Kakashi-sensei!"

A elfen mermaid water spirit erupted from the card and flew straight for Zabuza, Zabuza countered with water clones but since the water element was under Watery's complete jurisdiction and control, the clones were turned against him. The team and Tazuna watched in awe as Naru's water spirit charged for Zabuza, whom of which had to jump out of the way. Kakashi was then freed from the water prison and Naru had levitated him back to shore where he sat down and caught his breath.

"Thank you." Kakashi said.

Naru nodded. "Finish this Watery! Drown him in a whirlpool!"

Watery did as told and rotated the water around Zabuza, whom of which was not trained to stand on whirlpools and immediately fell in, caught off guard at the sudden change in the flow of water. He was thrown round and round until he hit his head on an underwater rock, which knocked him unconscious.

"Thank you Watery! You can go back now!" Naru smiled and the spirit gave a smile and a slight nod of her own before returning to her card. Naru then levitated the unconscious body and tied him up with conjured ropes. "_Enervate."_

Zabuza then woke up and coughed up some water. Naru was about to interrogate him but two senbon needles pierced his neck.

I"Thank you for capturing him, i was trying to get him for a while now." A mist hunter nin said as he came from the tree's foliage.

Kakashi went to check his pulse, when he found none, He nodded and deemed him dead. Naru was about to say otherwise but the hunter nin had already disappeared along with Zabuza's body.

Naru growled. "Sensei you idiot! Zabuza is alive! Those two senbon pierced pressure points in his neck that made him seem like he was dead even though he was only in a dead-like state!"

Kakashi sweatdropped then sighed. "Yeah, I'm an idiot."

Naru nodded, but then Kakashi fell over onto the ground and Sasuke immediately was at his side.

"It's alright." He said. "I think he's just tired."

Naru nodded and levitated the man before turning to Tazuna. "Can you lead us to your home?"

Tazuna nodded. "it's an hour walk up ahead."

Naru nodded.

* * *

When the genin got settled in, Naru gave Kakashi a check up.

"How is he?" Sakura asked, the girl was less annoying when she didn't want to get on Sasuke's and Naru's bad side.

"Not too bad, he has chakra exhaustion, and his eye wasn't connected properly, like it was done in a hurry." Naru diagnosed. "I'll have to fix that. He should be waking up any minute now."

Naru then took the trunk out of her pocket and enlarged it. She opened her potion laboratory compartment and took out a few vials of potions. She set them beside Kakashi's bed.

"I'm going to fix his eye now." Naru said before taking out her wand. The two nodded.

"Anything we can do?" Sasuke asked. Naru nodded.

"Can you guys get a few wet clothes. Use cool water." Naru said and the two nodded.

* * *

When the two came back, Naru used her sleep card to put Kakashi into a deep sleep. She then wiped around his eye area and got to work. She pointed her wand at Kakashi's scarred eye and fixed the chakra coils around it bit by bit, trying to prevent any damage to the eye. Sasuke took the job of wiping the sweat off Naru's forehead and Sakura just watched.

30 minutes later, Naru completed the operation and finished it off by dropping a single drop of phoenix tears into his eye. Sakura wiped away the excess then went to put the cloths into the laundry.

"I'm going to go cook his meal. I'll be right back." Naru said then left after re-shrinking her trunk and putting it back into her pocket.

* * *

When Naru had come back up stairs with a tray of hot food, Kakashi was already awake and talking to Sasuke and Sakura, who finished their dinner not to long ago.

"Yo Kakashi-sensei, glad you're awake." Naru smiled before she set the tray down beside him.

"I am too." Kakashi chuckled. "I heard from these two that you took it upon yourself to fix my eye and gave me a check-up. Thank you. I didn't know that you were a medic."

Naru just shrugged. "I have many secrets that you don't know. Anyways, did you test out your eye yet?"

"Yes, it works much better and uses up a lot less chakra." Kakashi eye-smiled. "And I am able to deactivate it now."

"Good." Naru nodded. "Now then, time for your medicine. Here's one for your chakra exhaustion and one for your muscle aches. When you're finished drinking the medicine, you can eat."

Naru handed him 2 vials, he downed them instantly without taking off his mask as per usual, much to the displeasure of the other two. She then handed him the tray of hot food. It contained a bowl of hot beef stew, a bread bun, a banana, a plate that held two chocolate cookies, and a glass of cold water.

While the food items disappeared one by one, Naru thought it was time to tell him something important.

"Kakashi-sensei, now that your sharingan eye works just like it would with a genuine Uchiha clan member, I think you should use it less. Mainly because of the side affect of blindness." Naru advised.

"Blindness?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, when a Uchiha uses his sharingan too much, their eyesight deteriorates over time. Take Itachi for example, since he keeps his sharingan eye active constantly, he was practically blind when I met him." Naru said. "I was able to give him his eyesight back of course. I warned him not to use it so much in the future, hopefully he is heeding that advice."

Sasuke nodded.

"How did you give him his eyesight back?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Phoenix tears." Naru said.

"Phoenixes are a myth." Sakura said.

"They're real, they only inhibit the whirlpool country. That's why you've never seen one." Naru said.

"Naru is right." Kakashi nodded.

"Anyways, speaking of Itachi, that reminds me, I have to write a letter to him." Naru said.

"Can I write one too?" Sasuke asked.

Naru nodded and left the room with Sasuke behind her.

* * *

The two sat at the kitchen table. Naru pulled a few sheets of parchment from her trunk, along with a pot of black ink and two quills.

Naru had written a letter to Itachi and Sasori, Neji, and Gaara about what happened during her first C-ranked mission that turned A-ranked because of Zabuza.

Sasuke had written pretty much the same thing, along with how his training was going and if Itachi could give him any advice or tips.

After folding up their letters, Naru attached a few presents. A small vial of phoenix tears and an eye dropper for Itachi along with a small box of sweets and a crystal berry, magical plants for Sasori along with a book on magical plants, sweets and owl treats for Neji and his pet owl Naru had sent him for his birthday, and sweets for Gaara as well along with a few vials of calming draughts.

They sent the mail with Shinya before heading off to bed.

* * *

Itachi just stepped into his room after a long tiring day, his mood immediately picked up when he saw an all to familiar black phoenix sitting on his bed. He walked over to the beautiful bird and the phoenix immediately lifted his leg. Itachi took 3 letters and 3 packages from the bird before she disappeared in a burst of fire.

He noticed that one of the packages and letters was for Sasori and one for everyone, he immediately headed for the puppet's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a husky voice called.

Itachi then opened the door to see Sasori fixing his puppet.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasori asked.

"I have a letter for you from Naru along with a package." Itachi said and handed him the said items.

Sasori immediately opened the letter and read through the letter and smiled. He then opened the package to find a few cases of magical plants and a book about them. "Good, I'll be able to to use these in poisons. I better send a reply soon." Sasori said before turning back to his work. With that done, Itachi headed back to his own room.

Itachi sat on his bed and opened the letter, he smiled at the letter from Naru and almost cried again at the letter from Sasuke. His little brother was finally opening up to him again! When he had gotten the letter stating that Sasuke had forgave him for killing the clan and understood his actions, he cried in happiness.

Itachi then opened the package to find a crystal berry, a small box filled with chocolate frogs, ice drops, Bertie Botts, sugar quills, and a box of crystallised strawberries. The last present he found in the package was a small vial of phoenix tears along with an eye-dropper. Itachi smiled, he could now re-correct his eyesight without having to go to Naru all the time.

Itachi opened the last parcel, only to find a bottle of firewhiskey and hangover curing potions. He knew he would share it with the others as soon as they got back from their missions.

* * *

Gaara, who had just received his letter, was munching on the sweets that came with it while reading the letters. She had sent him chocolate frogs, coffee toffee, sugar powdered animal gummies, fruit fritter chews, and ice drops, his favourites. He smiled as he read through it, inwardly congratulating Naru who defeated an A-ranked ninja.

Gaara simply adored Naru, as she was his best friend. She had told him that when she became a genin, a girl named Sakura picked on her until she constantly hexed the girl. Now this Sakura person was quite afraid of her. Just like his siblings were still afraid of him. Given, it was partially his fault for being so cold to them. But he did better himself by not giving them so many death threats anymore.

He gently petted the small fox beside him. Naru had come across a desert fox that wandered away from home somehow, she took care of the little creature before sending it to him. He named the fox Akkei, which meant evil scheme or trick. The fox was quite mischievous after all, he liked to pick on Kankuro the most, whom of which would not retaliate against the small fox because he feared Gaara's wrath.

Actually, almost all of Suna knew not to do anything to the fox because of Gaara, which amused him greatly.

* * *

Neji was sitting in his room while he was petting his snowy owl when he got Naru's letter. He read through the letter as he ate the sweets she sent, which were chocolate frogs, crystallised pineapple, sugar quills, ice drops, and fruit fritter chews, his favourites.

"You did good Naru." Neji smiled as he fed one of the owl treats to Fuku, his owl. The owl hooted and nipped Neji's finger affectionately. "I can't wait to see you when you come back."

Taking Naru's advice, he had been kinder to Hinata, the results included Hinata blushing like mad whenever she spoke to him or vise versa. It was quite amusing to him.

* * *

**Chapter #13 – Chakra Control, the Robbery, and the Battle on the Bridge**

* * *

When Kakashi was finally allowed to walked around, Tazuna had given him some crutches he found in their attic. The three were supposed to be training in the forest on chakra control.

"Okay team, we're going to climb trees!" Kakashi said cheerfully, Sasuke and Sakura looked at him incredulously.

Naru on the other hand just zoned out, she couldn't used chakra anyways so why would she even bother. She was able to use her Ki and fly so that was good enough for her, she also had her 'The Fly' card and a broom. By the time Kakashi was done explaining, he threw three kunai at the genin and expected them to start.

Naru just stared at him. "I can't use chakra remember? I use Ki and Mana."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that, I kinda forgot."

Naru just sighed. "You want me to keep watch on Tazuna?"

"That would be appreciated. I'll rest up some more at the house." Kakashi said.

Naru nodded before heading towards the bridge.

* * *

Naru had helped with the bridge construction by levitating the large materials. The more magic you had, the heavier the things you could lift, luckily thanks to her large reserves, Naru had a lot of magic.

* * *

Naru went to check on Sasuke during the evening, the idiot didn't come back for dinner and she heard that Sakura had come back after a couple hours of training. She complained that she completely drained herself when she run up and down trees.

"Hey Sasuke, you should head in now for some dinner. You need to regain some energy, you've been at this all day." Naru said. She noticed that he was only able to get up half the tree at best.

"I can't, not until I beat Sakura." He growled before trying again.

"The only reason Sakura was able to do this exercise so fast is because of her greatly lacking chakra reserves, meaning that because she has so little chakra, it's easier for her to control. Just relax and take it easy, you have all week. No need to rush. Try clearing your mind, focus on nothing by the tree and your chakra. Use your instincts to tell you how much or how little you need." Naru said.

Sasuke nodded and decided to try it her way. He was greatly satisfied when he was able to go much farther up the tree.

"See? No problem. Now let's go." Naru said.

Sasuke nodded and sighed, he followed Naru out of the forest.

* * *

Over the last few days, Sasuke had finally mastered the tree climbing exercise and was able to work with Sakura on the water walking. Naru was able to fly so Kakashi didn't even bother.

According to Sasuke, he never knew that there were boys that could be prettier than girls. Naru had a good laugh at that, but she wanted to meet this Haku person that Sasuke had met when he accidentally slept outside all night after training. Naru's good mood was soon ruined though when Tsunami's kid named Inari decided to tell the team his sob story, which led Naru and Sasuke right out the door because of the pure impudence of the brat.

In a couple days, Naru knew that Zabuza would be attacking, she knew that he would be fully recovered by the end of the week. So Naru had to work fast. She was going to rob Gato, his headquarters were near the Wave and she wanted to get all of the jewels she could find. The rest of the money would go to the people in the wave to help their financial crisis, also, they also had to pay for the A-ranked mission.

Naru wasn't naturally greedy by heart, actually, she was quite humble with her large fortune, but she wanted to contribute something to her family vaults for future generations like the many before her. Even if it was only a little. She had heard from Kakashi that her mother would often take missions of taking out bandit camps to grab the treasure they had.

* * *

Naru had searched around for for a couple hours before she found the head quarters, it was protected by many bandits and wannabe samurai. Naru took out one of her Clow cards for this.

"Sleep! Put everyone in the area and in that house into a very deep sleep, make sure that they don't wake up until midnight. That'll give me enough time to steal anything he's got." Naru commanded before unleashing her staff and activating the card.

The little fairy saluted before flying off, spreading sleeping dust across the area and on the inside. After 20 minutes, Sleep came back and nodded.

"Thank you." Naru said before returning Sleep back to her card.

Naru flew over into the HQ and searched the inside, spread about the place were many things that she found of value. She found many pieces of good quality jewellery and gems. She then came up to a vault, protected by thick metal doors.

Naru backed away before pointing her wand at the door. "_Bombarda Maxima!_"

The doors flew apart and Naru had to shield her eyes from the debris, inside she found piles and piles of gold bars, gold boats, wads of ryo, and heaps of jewellery and plain gold coins. She checked for any traps and found none. Deeming it safe, she walked in and inspected the goods. The gold coins were high quality, the same with the gold bars and gold boats (Chinese gold bars ingot money). She then inspected the jewellery, they were good quality as well. She then took out a charmed sack that connected to her family vaults and shovelled her stolen goods into the sack with a levitation spell. It took a good half hour before she got everything she wanted. She then walked out of the vault, found a few suitcases filled with documents, she threw the papers away before putting the wads of ryo into the suitcases and storing them into her trunk.

After she knew that she had everything, she went to find Gato.

* * *

Naru had found the man sleeping at his desk, he had two whores by his side.

_Poor girls, having to sleep with a guy like Gato. _Naru thought. She then took out yet another Clow card.

"Sword, help me give judgement to this creature who calls himself a human." Naru said and unleashed the Sword. The Sword gains strength from the heart of the person who wields it. With one motion, Gato's head came clean off. She then dismissed the Sword after cleaning it of its blood, then with a wave of her wand, the head stopped bleeding. She placed the head into a sack she stole from a nearby guard then fled the scene.

* * *

When she got back, The team was waiting for her at the house.

"Where were you?" Kakashi asked.

"I went to take care of something." Naru said. "Don't worry, I'm careful."

Kakashi nodded and motioned for her to come in.

Naru immediately headed up to her room that she shared with Sakura and wrote a letter to Theo to sort out the new deposits in the family vaults. Naru didn't have to worry about Theo stealing her money because his family made an unbreakable vow with hers. Any sort of betrayal with lead to their instant death. The only reason they made this vow was because the Uzumakis had saved Theo's family from the brink of death by healing them up from a fatal disease. The family was then in debt to the Uzumakis and lived to serve them. But if an Uzumaki was ever to abuse their servant, the servant would be free.

She sent the letter with Shinya as usual before cleaning up and heading to bed.

* * *

Finally, the day where they would have to battle on the bridge arrived, she had saw this event in a dream after using 'The Dream' card.

Of course, once again the heavy fog came rolling in, but was quickly dismissed with the use of 'The Windy' card.

"Well now brats, time for the final show." Zabuza said as he got ready his sword. His lackey, the hunter nin, getting ready as well beside him.

"Wait." Naru said and stepped in front of the man. "I have something you might want."

"What is it?" He asked irritably.

Naru then tossed him the sack containing Gato's head. "I found out that the fat ass bastard wasn't going to pay you. So I killed him and stole his money. Here's your share by the way." Naru then tossed him a large suitcase. He opened it up warily and found that it was filled with wads of cash.

"Thanks kid." He chuckled.

"No problem." Naru then walked back to her group.

"Well now Kakashi, it seems that we no longer have to fight." Zabuza said.

"Why don't you join Konoha? It would be much better than running from hunter ninja all the time." Naru suggested.

"You make a good point kid, but your kage probably wouldn't do that." Zabuza said.

"Why not? I can talk to him for you." Naru suggested. "Your friend can come too."

The hunter nin looked at Zabuza hopefully, Naru guessed that the boy was tired of running as well.

Zabuza sighed then relented.

* * *

When the wave heard of Naru killing Gato, they cheered for her. Naru had given them the rest of the cash she salvaged from Gato, she had no use for it anyways. She preferred to stick with her own wizard currency.

The country had named the bridge after her before they left.

* * *

**Chapter #14 Reunited, Firewhiskey, and the Start of the Chuunin Exams**

* * *

After dealing with Zabuza's situation, he was put on probation for 2 months with ANBU monitoring him at all times. Haku on the other hand, was promoted to Chuunin right on the spot because he was never a registered shinobi. It was later that day that Naru had gotten a letter back from Theo, stating the balance of her account with the new deposit. She had also gotten a separate letter from Nagato himself.

_Dear Naru-sama,_

_I have just finished organizing your family vaults. Accounted for with the new jewellery, gold bars, gold boats, and gold coins, your balance is now 638,537,859 Galleons. If i were to include the platinum coins, your balance would be 968,836,231 Galleons. If this was counted in ryo, you would be now considered the richest person in the world._

_I've also noticed that your father Minato Namikaze also had a wizard vault that he converted almost his entire Namikaze fortune to save for 247,234,565 ryo. The rest of the fortune was converted into Galleons and Sickles._

_Your total outstanding balance with your father's converted money and the Uzumaki vaults add up to 1,000,619,308 Galleons. If i included your right to use the philosopher's stone to turn any metal into pure gold then you would have a near unlimited amount. If you wish, you are even able to turn the knuts in your vault into gold with the stone as well, giving them a much higher value._

_Since you are the last wizard in the world, all of the other wealthy family's vaults are up for grabs. I already taken the liberty to claim them in your name. They shall stay in a separate rooms in the vault of course just in case you happen to come across a wizard descendent, which is quite unlikely. Almost all families except for the Uzumakis never really left the whirlpool unless absolutely necessary. But I froze all of the vaults anyways until further instruction._

_I have also found out that one of the vaults belonged to your cousin's mother. I have made a separate vault for him all together containing his heritage. I have already sent a letter to him about his small fortune. His balance is 14,565,211 Galleons. I had sent him an enchanted sack that connects directly to his family vault because he is unable to come here on his own._

_I hope you have a nice day,_

_Sincerely,_

_Theodore_

_PS: I had found a group of wandering homeless house-elves in the forest, I took them in and they were only too happy to serve wizards once more even since their masters had died. I had most of them caring for the creatures and garden. I hope you don't mind the extra help around here._

Naru's eyes widened at the sheer amount of money she possessed. She thought she had a few million but a few billion was something she didn't expect. As for the house-elves, help was definitely appreciated. She then opened the letter from her cousin.

_Dear Naru-chan_,

_I have just received the letter from your servant Theodore pertaining my mother's fortune. I would like to thank you and him for finding it. The enchanted sack is amazing by the way._

_I hope you visit the hide out soon. Thanks for the firewhiskey too, it's good stuff._

_Good luck in the Chuunin Exams little cousin,_

_Uzumaki Nagato._

Naru smiled at this. She tucked the letter away for the time being and went to go meet her team at the bridge.

On the way there though, she decided to go and get a bowl of ramen, she figured that Kakashi would be late anyways as usual.

* * *

"One large miso ramen with a boiled egg and pork fillet please!" Naru called out as she sat down at the stand.

"Hai!" Ayame nodded before telling her father the order.

Naru waited for a while until she heard someone behind her.

"I knew you'd be here." Sasuke said from behind her.

"Kakashi was going to be late anyways, might as well wait on a full stomach." Naru shrugged as Sasuke sat beside her.

"One large pork ramen please." Sasuke called out and Ayame nodded once again.

The two engaged in a light conversation before they were handed their orders. The two ate in silence before Naru paid Teuchi with a 10 knuts before leaving, giving him a big tip.

* * *

"What were those coins you paid him with?" Sasuke asked as they walked along.

"Oh these?" Naru took out 3 coins from her pocket. "They're whirlpool currency, but everyone excepts them, mainly because of what the currency is made of. Anyways, the brown one here is called a Knut, it's made of high quality bronze. This one is called a Sickle, and its made from high quality silver. And this one is called a Galleon and its made from high quality gold." Naru said. "There are 29 knuts to a sickle, and 17 sickles to a Galleon."

Sasuke nodded. "How much is each coin worth in Ryo then?"

"Hmm, depends on who you sell it to." Naru shrugged.

"An estimate then." Sasuke said.

"An estimate? I would say that a knut is worth about 200-300 ryo, a sickle is worth around 15000-20000 ryo, and a galleon is worth around 35000-40000 ryo." Naru said, scratching the back of her head. "The coins used to have a lower value, but after the whirlpool was lost, the value of them increased immensely."

Sasuke nodded. "And about how many Galleons do you have?"

"How many? About a Billion." Naru said nonchalantly.

Sasuke's eyes almost bulged. "A-A billion?"

"Yeah." Naru shrugged.

"You're like the richest person I know then!" Sasuke said.

"I knew that already." Naru smirked.

* * *

"Put him down right now!" Sakura's voice yelled from around the corner.

Sasuke and Naru looked at each other for a moment before heading in the direction of her voice.

They just turned the corner to see Sakura facing two genin from the sand village. One was a girl with sandy blonde hair tied up in four ponytails. The other one was a boy who had face paint and was wearing a black cat-suit, except without a tail.

"I would suggest putting him down. That's the Hokage's grandson you're holding." Naru said, drawing the attention to her.

The boy widened his eyes at the sight of Naru and just stared, almost drooling. He dropped the kid in the process and the small boy hid behind Naru.

"Good going Kankuro! You almost started a war!" The girl exclaimed but soon noticed that Kankuro wasn't paying attention to her at all, he kept staring at Naru. The girl then hit Kankuro's head and snapped him out of his trance.

"Dammit Temari! What was that for?" Kankuro asked, cradling his head.

"You kept staring at her you idiot!" Temari growled.

Kankuro then looked at Naru again. "Can't blame me though, she's hot."

"Kankuro, what are you doing?" A voice called from above.

Naru recognized this voice and smiled.

"H-Hey G-Gaara..." Kankuro stuttered nervously.

Everyone now turned to the redhead standing upside down in the tree to side.

"Shut up or I'll kill you, you're a disgrace to our village." Gaara said coldly. He then sand shushined down before Naru and stared at her. He was annoyed with Kankuro for staring at Naru in the first place.

Naru then grinned and glomped Gaara, and Gaara, who was prepared for such a move, caught her.

"Gaara! It's been so long! I've missed you pal!" Naru said wholeheartedly.

Gaara's siblings froze while Naru's teammates where gaping.

"I've missed you to. Are you competing in the exams?" He asked.

Naru nodded. "Most likely, otherwise our sensei wouldn't bother calling us on our day off."

Gaara nodded.

"Speaking of our sensei, we'd better get going. I'll talk to you later over some firewhiskey alright? I'll come and find you." Naru said, kissing his cheek.

"You know where to find me?" He asked.

"That locket I gave you wasn't just for pictures you know!" Naru grinned.

Gaara just shook his head. He had received a locket from Naru for his birthday, it contained a picture of the both of them together. He had also received a bottle of firewhiskey. He was sceptical of drinking it at first but Naru said that the shukaku would be calmer with the locket on and that his chakra prevents him from getting drunk easily. He liked it after he first tried one hesitant sip. He didn't drink often of course, just once in a while when he was stressed and needed to cool off. He _was_ only 12 after all. Besides, as the saying goes, old enough to kill, old enough to drink.

"Alright then. I'll probably be just hanging around." Gaara said as he gently set Naru back onto the ground.

Naru nodded before giving him another kiss on the cheek, she then left with Sakura and Sasuke hot on her trail.

* * *

"You drink whiskey? Isn't that a type of alcohol?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, so?" Naru asked.

"You're 12! You're under aged!" Sakura exclaimed.

"And your point is? A little bit of alcohol is good for the body, besides, you've probably had it before and didn't even notice. Possibly when you were a baby and were teething, a good way to shut up a baby when they're teething is to dip your finger in some sort of alcohol and rub it on the baby's gums. Makes them fall asleep real fast. Besides, as the saying goes, old enough to kill, old enough to drink." Naru said.

"I still don't think you should drink though." Sakura said.

Naru just shrugged. "So I like drinking alcohol? Its not like I'm a heavy drinker or anything. I just drink once in a while, and I don't drink much anyways. I just drink a couple shot glasses and that's it."

Sakura stayed quiet after that.

"Can I try some?" Sasuke asked, he was curious.

"Sure. I reckon your brother likes it too, I sent him a bottle when we were in the Wave country." Naru said. "Drink small amounts at a time though. The stuff is pretty strong."

Sasuke nodded and Sakura gaped at him.

After the trio got their exam slips, they went their separate directions.

* * *

"What is this stuff?" Hidan asked as Itachi set a bottle on the table.

"Firewhiskey, a very popular brand of alcohol in Naru's country. She sent us a bottle, saying that she likes it so she assumed that we would too." Itachi said. "She also warns us that it's pretty strong stuff so she sent us hangover curing potions just in case."

"She drinks?" Sasori asked incredulously.

"She says she only drinks a bit, she's not a drunk Sasori." Itachi explained.

Sasori just shrugged.

"Sounds good. I'll get some shot glasses." Kakuzu said as he walked into the kitchen.

Once everything was set, they all sat at their dining table, they all poured themselves a small glass.

Hidan was the first to take a sip, the liquid burned as it went down his throat.

"Shit! This is fucking good stuff!" Hidan grinned before pouring himself another shot glass.

Kakuzu and Deidara were next. "This is good yeah. It burns a bit when it goes down though un."

"Maybe that's why they call it firewhiskey brat." Sasori said sarcastically. "Besides, why are you so surprised, wizard products are quite literal. Remember the bertie botts every flavour beans? How they mean _every _flavour?"

"Yeah I remembered, I got dirt flavour and earwax un." Deidara shivered. "I like the chocolate frogs though yeah."

"You know what dirt and earwax taste like?" Kisame asked, Deidara growled in response.

Itachi just quietly sipped his drink along with Pein, Konan, and Zetsu.

"Tobi likes this drink because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said enthusiastically as he sipped down his drink without taking off his mask somehow.

"This is good, never knew that Naru's family made alcohol. I hope she sends more soon, I don't think this bottle will last long." Kisame chucked.

"True." Kakuzu agreed as he finished his glass and went to refill it. "The best thing is that we don't have to waste money on buying it."

* * *

In the meanwhile, Naru was drinking with Gaara, only taking small sips of the amber liquid as they chatted.

"So your sister and brother still afraid of you?" Naru asked. The two were in training ground 7, sitting on a picnic blanket with a conjured table.

Gaara mutely nodded as he took another sip of firewhiskey.

"That sucks, but at least they don't pick on you." Naru said, finishing her glass, the lice chunks in the glass made a **clink** sound when she set her glass back on the table to pour herself another glass.

Gaara once again nodded. "When did you even start drinking anyways?"

"Hmm, I saw Theodore drinking some, so when he wasn't looking I took a sip. Loved it ever since. I like firewhiskey and whiskey in general, I also like mead, wine, vodka, brandy, scotch, and rum, especially rice wine (Sake). My favourite is Sake and firewhiskey though. I'm not a great fan of beer but I suppose it's okay." Naru shrugged as she took another sip of the burning amber liquid. "It's funny, civilians think firewhiskey burns a lot, but it doesn't really bother me, or shinobi in general. Maybe because of our trained high pain tolerance? It doesn't feel anything more than just a small burn, reminds me a bit of eating spicy food."

Gaara shrugged. "Possibly."

Then Gaara thought of a good question to ask.

"Which do you prefer more? Candy or Alcohol?"

Naru thought for a moment before answering. "Candy right now, but in the future it might change. Alcohol is more like a side thing you know? I don't drink unless when I'm stressed, down, thinking, sometimes with a meal, and with friends. I eat candy much more than I drink anyways."

Gaara nodded, he didn't want Naru to become a heavy drinker, but he knew she was more responsible than he gave her credit for.

* * *

"Morning." Sakura greeted as Sasuke and Naru walked up to the Academy lobby.

"Morning." Naru said.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Don't mind him, I let him try Sake and Firewhiskey last night, he got a bit drunk and I to give him a potion to prevent a hangover." Naru said.

Sasuke scowled.

Sakura giggled.

"C'mon, we gotta hand these forms in." Naru said and they walked up the stairs, down the hall they saw that there was a crowd of genin surrounding a door with a sign that said 301. Naru clearly saw and illusion, so did Sasuke and Sakura, but Sasuke decided to be 'Cool' and point it out for everyone, thus increasing their competition for the exams. The idiot.

"Sasuke you dumbass, that illusion was supposed to weed out the weaklings! Now you just gave us more competition. Good job genius." Naru sighed.

Sasuke twitched.

"Naru?" A voice called out from the small crowd.

"Neji?" Naru said, looking at the long haired brunette in front of her. She promptly glomped him too. "Nice to see you pal! You too Fuku."

The snowy owl hooted on Neji's shoulder.

"You bringing her to the exam?" Naru asked.

"Yeah. I'll send her home if it gets dangerous though." Neji shrugged, forgetting that the snowy owl was on his shoulder, whom of which almost toppled over and gave an annoyed hoot. "Sorry Fuku."

Fuku just puffed up. Neji chuckled.

Naru then got off of him and realized that there was a girl with buns and a green clad boy staring at her.

"Are these two your teammates?" Naru asked.

Neji nodded. "This is Tenten and this is Lee."

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Uzumaki-Namikaze Artemis Athena Naru." Naru greeted.

"Nice to meet you too." Tenten smiled and shook her hand.

"You look so youthful!" Lee said excitedly and shook Naru's hand vigorously.

"Thanks?" Naru said, unsure.

"Don't worry about him, he's always like that." Neji sighed.

Lee then turned to Sakura and Sasuke. After flirting with Sakura, he challenged Sasuke to a match, a genius vs a genius of hard work.

"Sasuke is going to lose." Naru said. "The idiot has a big head because of the Sharingan he got while training with me, I almost killed him."

"I see." Neji said. The two were now going to the lobby to fight, with Sakura following like a love struck puppy.

"I better go with them, to make sure they don't do anything stupid." Naru sighed.

Neji nodded and left with Tenten.

* * *

_A/N: Tell me what you think! I hope you like it!_


End file.
